Butterfly Fly Away
by Lunae Ariae
Summary: Sometimes, what you're looking for is right under your nose.
1. Princess

_Butterfly Fly Away_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Princess<em>

Once long ago, there was a prosperous kingdom. The peasants were not penniless, but they were not rich either. The nobles were just as they always are: snobs. The royal family was kind. The kingdom was one of prosperity and happiness. However, there was one in the kingdom who was most unhappy: the princess Kagome.

She would often sit at her window in her tower room and look down on the village folk. It wasn't that she thought she was better than them; she envied them. She would watch children playing at their parents' feet, villagers buy and sell, drunkards pass out, and young lovers kiss. How she longed to be a part of that.

Her parents were protective. Her father strict. She was pampered but unhappy. She knew that any village girl would long to be her. That was the thing that made no sense to her. She was the one who wanted to be like them. She wanted to feel dirt and grass beneath her toes. She wanted to run with the wind in her hair. To lie beneath the stars. To swim in the shining lake. But it was not proper.

And she was a proper princess.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hello all! I hope you have enjoyed this very short first chapter of my first ever SessKag fic! I know it is short but as a challenge to myself I want to make every chapter 200 words- not including the title and AN. So please deal with it! Also, if I get enough reviews and inspiration from the darkest parts of my mind, I may surprise any loyal readers with a longer chapter._

_Reviews are much appreciated!_

_Love you all! _

_~Lunae!_


	2. Butterfly

_Chapter 2: Butterfly_

Wings of white, gold, and red shimmered in the evening sun. The butterfly flew lazily through trees and over flowers, searching for a spot to rest for the night. When it landed on a flower, sleep overtook its small form, and it was taken into the land of dreams.

* * *

><p>The prince woke from a sleepless night. He rubbed his hand through his long silver locks, thinking only about the dream. He could hardly believe it had been only that. It had been so vivid, and felt so real. The sensation of breaking free and feeling the wind on his face was unexplainable. Yet he was glad it was over. In the dream, he had felt as though he was trapped.<p>

A knock sounded at his door, followed by a man's voice, "Prince Sesshoumaru? Are you awake sire?"

"Enter," the prince said coldly, sitting up as his manservant entered the room.

But the man was not Miroku, it was not even a man. The woman had hair black as night and eyes that glowed white. She spoke words Sesshoumaru did not understand. At the words, Sesshoumaru felt his skin tighten. He screamed in pain.

* * *

><p>A butterfly fluttered, minding its own business.<p> 


	3. Prince

_Chapter 3: Prince_

The prince Inuyasha grumbled as the carriage closed in on the small kingdom, "Stupid Sesshomaru, saddling me with his mess. Disappearing when he's supposed to marry a princess." They were probably not more than two days away.

Miroku stared at the prince with a serious gaze, "My lord, when I entered your brothers room there were traces of magic. He wouldn't have simply left."

Inuyasha looked over at his friend and servant, then turned to stare out the window of the carriage. "Whatever some magician did that bastard, he probably deserved it."

Miroku fought the urge to smirk, "Just like you deserve to marry a princess. I think it's poetic."

Inuyasha glared at his friend and servant, "Shut yer trap Miroku!" Then he returned to glaring out the window. He stared at the passing fields and wondered how long it would take. Three days? Two? How long would it be until they reached the kingdom with his shackles?

He did not want it this way. He was supposed to marry the priestess. She was the one he wanted. She was the one he loved.

Inuyasha leaned against the edge of the window. All he could think of was her.

Kikyo.


	4. Witch

_Chapter 4: Witch_

An evil cackling sounded through the mountain range. In a small cavern at the top of the smallest mountain, a woman with black hair straight as a pin, stared into a glowing orb. "The foolish prince and his brother. They actually think they can break the curse!" She continued laughing.

She scraped her long black nails over the smooth surface of the orb. Flicking between the images of each prince, she laughed at all their futile efforts. The witch thought of the joy she would take in making them suffer for the next few weeks. After that, the curse would take hold for good. Her smile grew increasingly wider and wickeder as she watched the accursed prince waste his lasting days. She knew for a fact that there was no one who could help him. No one who would want to.

She turned toward the only person who could help the two prince's. "Why Kikyo, you look so... so lifeless." She laughed evilly, staring at the body that lay on the cave floor. She fingered the small jar around her neck. This was the same jar that held the priestess's soul.

She didn't account for a princess. A priestess princess.


	5. Friend

_And now that the stage has been set, let the games begin..._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: Friend<em>

The princess Kagome sighed as she stared longingly down at the village. She watched the village elder, Kaede, gather herbs with the children. She was their teacher and medicine woman. Unfortunately, the King did not trust the old woman enough to allow her into the palace.

Kagome's eyes widened as a child began harassing a young kitsune behind Kaede's back. She memorized both children's faces, intent on finding a way to reprimand the child for his behaviour toward the young demon. Once the children left the field, Kagome returned to her embroidery. She was having no fun doing this 'proper princess' act. She leaned her head on the wall behind her small chair. Sighing, she closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, there was a butterfly resting on her piece of embroidery. Her eyes widened once more, seeing its white and red wings and golden body. She smiled, "Well, hello there. I didn't think anyone truly liked my embroidery." She giggled as the butterfly fluttered its wings. The butterfly seemed to stare at her with its beady black eyes. If this butterfly was human, it might have been talking to her.

Suddenly she asked, "Would you be my friend?"

* * *

><p>Now I had a reason for updating so quickly: I want to know what you want to see next. The first reviewer of this chapter gets to choose the topic of the next chapter.<p>

So what do you want to see: Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Witch, or someone else entirely?

**_I won't post until I get my anwer!_**

_Lunae out!_


	6. Ghost

_Chapter 6: Ghost_

It was later in the day when the servants came by the prinncess Kagome's room. The lady-in-waiting, Sango, stopped suddenly, making the servant behind her, Eri, bump into her back. She gasped in shock as she stepped back from the dark brunette.

"Is everything all right, Sango." The younger girl asked in curiousity. The older hushed her and pressed her ear to the door that led to the princess' room. The younger girl followed Sango's example but still didn't feel right about eavesdropping on the princess.

From inside the room they heard laughter and talking. Their eyes widened as they listened closer and wondered what could be going on in the room.

"Haha! That tickles!" The princess' voice rang through her room, softly penetrating the door. The girls' eyes widenened as Sango stood straight, and knocked on the door.

"Princess?" She said, as she opened the door a crack. After a sound of rustling, the princess told them to come in.

The two who entered began searching around the room. After finding nothing, Sango mummbled, "I could have sworn-" She began preparing the princess for the meeting at court.

Sango and Eri didn't notice the butterfly fluttering outside the window.

* * *

><p><em>LuciusBelyakov: believe it or not, you were the only one to tell me what you wanted to see in the next chapter, so this one is of my own invention and the next shall be of the witch. I'll try not to disappoint.<em>


	7. Power

_Chapter 7: Power_

The first night it happened, the witch thought it was a glitch in the crystal. The next morning, she was a little less certain. And on the second night, she knew in her bones that something was wrong. She screeched, throwing the book of spells at the crystal. Glaring and huffing she began pacing around the room. She stopped just short of the priestess' body.

"You!" She lifted the body by the hair and glared. The body made no noise, it just moved as the witch and gravity willed it to. The witch continued staring at the blank face of the soulless woman. The blank expression never left her pale face. "What have you done!" The witch growled after a moment of waiting for an answer that wouldn't come. She threw the body back down at the ground where it landed haphazardly.

Making her way back to the crystal, she was still snarling in an animalistic way. She placed a hand on the crystal, searching for the people she was torturing. The prince Inuyasha was lost, searching for his fiancee's kingdom. The witch smiled visciously as their struggling continued.

However, the accursed prince Sesshoumaru was shielded by a strong power.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to LuciusBelyakov for suggesting the subject matter of this chapter.<em>


	8. Dream

_Chapter 8: Dream_

When Sesshoumaru woke he was comfortable, warm, peaceful. He was far too comfortable to question why he was that way. He rolled slightly to the right, his arm lifted and rested over something. His brow furrowed, as he wondered what he had rested his arm on. He was too tired to dwell on the thought, and decided to not think about it. But when he shifted his body further over, he froze and his eyes opened slowly. He was not prepared for the sight that met his eyes.

He stared at the mass of blue-black hair in shock. From what he could see it belonged to a woman with a slender neck attached to pale shoulders. He fought off a blush as he realized that his arm was draped over the woman's middle. He lifted his arm and brought his hand to where her face was. Gently, he took her chin, lifting it so he could see her face.

She was completely unguarded in her face. She groaned and he froze. Her blue eyes opened, softening at the sight of him.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru."

He realized she was Kagome.

* * *

><p>The next conscious thought Sesshoumaru had, was of that dream.<p> 


	9. Kiss

_Chapter 9: Kiss_

* * *

><p>As servants walked by the palace gardens they smiled. The joy from the princess's laughter was ligthening the mood of all who heard it. Sango, who sat at the edge of the garden smiled as she watched her charge dance in the midst of flowers. Never before had she seen Kagome so happy. It had started the day the butterfly arived.<p>

"Princes!" Sango said, it was time for the lessons.

Princess Kagome turned toward her friend and servant, and smiled as she made her way toward the dark brunette. The white and gold butterfly fluttered after the princess. The butterfly seemed to be attached to the princess. It would be around her all the time, whether it was at dinner or during lessons. The only time the butterfly left her was when the time for bed came.

Sango forced down a scoff, thinking that the butterfly was like a gentleman. The only thing that made the butterfly useful was that it made the princess smile.

"It's time for lessons, my lady. Is that butterfly coming as well?"

"I've told you, Sango. Call me Kagome. And the butterfly may come. He isn't ordinary."

With that the butterfly landed on her lips.

* * *

><p><em>Admit it. When you saw the title you thought the end was here, didn't ya? Well, haha! You have to wait a while longer for that ending. So prepare yourselves for the evil workings of my mind. *insert evil laughter here*<em>


	10. Search

_Before I start this chapter I want to send an advanced thank you to LuciusBelyakov. You are super awesome. I love how you go so in-depth with your reviews, and the fact that you review every chapter is cool too. I mean, you let me know that someone actually is reading this and that I'm not writing this for my own amusement. Hope I don't disappoint with this chapter!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10: Search<em>

"Inuyasha, wait!"

"No Miroku, someone has to get us out of this mess! How could that idiot get us lost?" The prince practically shouted, continuing to sift his way through the underbrush. Hojo, the man driving the carriage, had managed to get lost in the middle of the forest. Before Inuyasha had fallen asleep there hadn't been any forests to speak of for miles. This forest had appeared out of nowhere. Inuyasha growled irritatedly as he reached another wall of trees. He turned around to go find another path.

"Inuyasha!"

"What!" The prince growled.

"You need to calm down, otherwise you'll never find your way out." Miroku stated calmly.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. He ground out, "Well then, what am I supposed to do?"

Miroku looked up at the empty night sky; it was the night of the new moon. "You are human right now, but even the weakest of humans can feel it."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Magic."

"Black magic: our getting lost was no accident."

"Well what did ya do to piss a witch off Inuyasha?" A voice said, coming from somewhere in the shadows.

Inuyasha spun, "Who's there!"

From the shadows, stepped the wolf prince.

* * *

><p><em>And just to clarify, this is what the witch was talking about in chapter seven, when she (or rather I) mentioned Inuyasha being lost. So people, review time! And I think I'm gonna do this every 5th chapter: what would you like to see in the next chapter? I have some ideas lining up, but I want to know what you want to see! Give me your worst!^_^<em>


	11. Help

_Once again LB has called the topic for the chapter. And to be honest I was planning on doing this anyways._

_This is one of the few chapters that will continue right from where the last one left off._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11: Help<em>

"What the hell do you want wolf-boy?" Inuyasha said, becoming irritated.

Koga chuckled, showing the pointed teeth in his grin. "Come on, flea bag. Can't I be helpful once in a while?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "There ain't a helpful bone in your body."

"Why I oughta-"

"Koga! Inuyaha! That's enough. We have to find a way out of this forest, and Koga may be our only chance. You must calm down, for just a little while, if we hope to achieve this." Miroku said, acting as mediator between the canine princes. Once he was sure they were calm, he spoke again, "Koga, can you get us out of this forest."

The wolf prince stood silent for a minute, his eyes closed, and his face twisted in thought. When he opened his eyes he said, "No, I can't."

"And why the hell not!" Inuyasha growled.

"Because, dog-breath, you are enshrouded by a curse that is far too powerful for even a demon like your father to see through!"

"So there is some powerful magic involved." Miroku said quietly.

"Black magic. And from the scent on the aura, whoever cast it has it out for you." Koga stared into Inuyasha's eyes.

* * *

><p><em>DUN DUN DAAAA!<em>

_But little do they all know... MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_REVIEW! Please! And I may update before I go out of town next Friday!_


	12. Dreamlike

_Thank you LB you have given me back my writing spirit!_

_And without further ado, the story continues!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12: Dreamlike<em>

Empty brown eyes fluttered open. The woman who lay in a place like a black void could not move or speak. She could only breathe and know her own existence. In her mind she groaned, this state she was in could make one feel sick to their stomach. And before her eyes there flashed many images.

She saw a woman with black hair that hung around her like a curtain. She was bent over a stump of what seemed to be wood. She seemed to emanate an eerie glow. But before the paralyzed woman could see any more, the image changed, shifted into something new.

A woman, who looked just like her, was smiling as a butterfly fluttered around her head. The girl seemed to be twirling around in a garden. The things that made the two different on the surface were the dancing girls blue eyes and fuller hair that seemed to shine blue.

A third image passed by, this time a memory. A man looked down at her, the moon behind him. He seemed to be silhouetted in a heavenly light. They both smiled, and leaned in to kiss her. He seemed to say, _'I love you, Kikyo'._

* * *

><p><em>Show of hands! Who did not see this chapter coming? ME ME ME! Honestly this was dont in like a half hour. I was wondering what I should write, and I just got this urge to write a Kikyo centered chapter. I know, I used to be self-proclaimed Kikyo-hater! BUT! That all changed afer I became a SessKag fan!<em>

_So, keep a look out for the next chapter: Plan..._

_OOOOH, Scary!_

_Reviews are much appreciated and encouraged! Because you who read an review keep me and this story alive._

_Lunae OUT!_


	13. Plan

_So even though I have yet to see reviews for chapter 12 I decided to go on and add this one, since I'm leaving in a few days, and I probably won't update while I'm away. SEE YA SUCKAS! Okay... ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 13: Plan<em>

An evil cackling filled the cave, and a figure gripped the wall to stay woman with pin-like black hair laughed as she staggered around the edge of her cave. When her toe nudged the body that lay to the side, she grabbed a fistful of the person's hair.

"You," She paused to laugh a bit more, "do you really think a _princess_ can save you?" She stood and threw the body to the ground once more. She twirled in fiendish delight. "Such a weak, powerless princess!" She pointed at the body, "She may have your looks priestess! But she nowhere near has your power."

The witch crossed over to the stump, where she looked down into the life of this girl. The princess Kagome was unable to even speak up for herself. A feral smile spread across the witches face as she waved her hand over the liquid. She suddenly had the perfect idea. And this time neither magic nor outside forces could mess it up.

"Oh brother dear, where are you?" She said in a singsong voice.

Soon the image of a black-haired man entered the pool.

She smiled, her plan would soon come into fruition.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? I still want reviews! And I promise I will work on this while I'm away, I just won't update! I want to see more reviews! If I don't I am liable to get depressed and destroy all evidence of this story! Including the pretty picture I drew for the last chapter! So, unles you want that to happen! Review PLEASE AND THANKYOU!<em>

_Lunae OUT!_


	14. Rebel

_Oh where oh where can my revie~ews be? Oh where oh where can they be~?_

_Hello? Is anybody out there? Does anybody care? I'm crying in my emo corner right now._

_Chapter 14: Rebel_

The princess Kagome sat on the window seat, staring down at the village with a longing look in her eyes. From behind her, Sango stared sadly at the princess. The she suddenly got an idea. The princess didn't notice her friend leave; she was almost in a trance as the butterfly fluttered its wings, sitting on her hand.

When Sango returned she said, "All right, Kagome, it's time to go."

The princess started, turning at the sound of Sango's voice. In Sango's arms was a bundle of cloth.

Kagome looked up and stared blankly at Sango. She glanced at the cloth in her maid's arms, "What is that for, Sango?"

Sango smiled almost fiendishly, and the butterfly began fluttering around Sango s head in a way that was saying he wouldn't let her hurt the princess. Sango laughed and Kagome spoke, "It's all right butterfly." Despite her earlier indifference, she now stood up, curious.

The butterfly fluttered back over to the princess, resting on her shoulder.

Sango smiled widely as she took one of the pieces of cloth, now revealed to be a peasant's cloak, and draped it over her own shoulders. "Come, Kagome. I think it's time you went to town."

_And now is the time where I do the ultimate dogeza in order to beg for your reviews. I really want to know your thoughts! I will continue writing but the periods in between chapters will get increasingly longer without reviews._

_Lunae out..._


	15. Danger

_**WARNING WARNING WARNING!**_

_If I don't get a review after this chapter telling me what at least one reader wants to see in the next, this story might cease to exist! So if you are reading this: REVIEW! Or else this will be the last chapter you will ever see, and that will make me sad._

_So without further ado, the next chapter..._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 15: Danger<em>

"Stay here Kagome. I'll go get us some food."

It had been ten minutes since Sango had left Kagome and the butterfly at the tree on the cliff. Kagome could not stop smiling and the butterfly was glad of it. In its mind, Kagome had been far too sad lately. The butterfly was fluttering around Kagome's head incessantly to show its enjoyment of her smile.

Kagome laughed and fell onto her back. She let the light caress her skin as she felt the grass under her fingers.

"Oh, butterfly, this is so wonderful. I'm so happy." She smiled and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes, feeling something land on her nose. She saw the butterfly sitting there, its eyes glowing gold and its wings filtering the light, making it look almost heavenly.

Her smile grew wider, "Thank you for being my friend butterfly. I don't think anything could ruin this day."

But just as Kagome spoke those words the ground began to shake. She sat up, suddenly wary. "What's going on?"

The butterfly flew frantically around Kagome's head, trying to make her back up.

The ground fell out from under her. She landed in a strong pair of arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So if you want to see another chapter out of me, you will tell me what you want to see in the next chapter in a review!<strong>_


	16. Savior

_Darksilvercloud has given me an idea. And while I know I promised to insert the ideas right after I ask for them, to insert it now wouldn't make sense. So that idea will be saved for next chapter. For now, this chapter will continue where the last left off._

_Chapter 16: Savior_

The butterfly's wings fluttered haphazardly as its princess hung precariously off the side to the cliff. She was a pampered princess, who was wearing a tight corset. Her arms were weak, and the butterfly was aware of this. It knew she would not be able to hang on for long.

The butterfly lurched forward as Kagome began slipping.

Her thin fingers clutched at the grass. Her efforts were fruitless as the tips of her fingers dug into the dirt.

"Butterfly!" She yelped as she fell. She was certain it would hurt. She was certain she might die. She knew her back would be broken. But she heard a grunt as she landed in a pair of strong arms.

She opened her eyes, and saw a man, a very good-looking man, leaning over her. His hair was black as night and waved like the ocean. His eyes, though deep red, were filled with concern.

"Are you alright, my Lady?" He said in a deep voice.

She struggled for words: this being her first time in such proximity with a handsome man. She felt a faint blush rise to her cheeks as she answered, "I think."

The butterfly was relieved and jealous.


	17. Meet

_And now a word from the butterfly…_

_Chapter 17: Meet_

He was happy his princess was safe, even so, in his dreams he paced around in an angered manner. He hadn't thought anything like this could happen. He wasn't one to feel jealous, but the princess—no, Kagome—made him want to be jealous over her.

Suddenly, images invaded his dream.

He saw the monk, Miroku, and the half demon, Inuyasha, meeting with _his_ princess. They were happy. Miroku was behaving himself and Inuyasha held the hand of a woman who could be Kagome's twin.

The butterfly recognized her as the high priestess of the West. Her spiritual powers were the most powerful in the four kingdoms. And yet, Kagome seemed to radiate a much more brilliant light.

Kagome was laughing, and it made the butterfly's heart ached that he wasn't the one making her laugh so wonderfully.

Soon, she turned, looked at him, and smiled.

She waved her hand above her head as if to beckon him forward. She seemed to say something, but her words never reached his ears.

When the butterfly woke he felt a sudden pang of loneliness.

What he'd give to be human-kind once more.

What he'd give, as a man, to make Kagome smile.


	18. Lord

_Chapter 18: Lord_

When Kagome had returned to the castle she and Sango were reprimanded by the king and queen. Kagome didn't allow Sango to take the blame for the almost accident. When her parents asked who had saved her she said, "He called himself, Lord Naraku."

Her parents nodded, and before dismissing Kagome and Sango, the queen wrapped her daughter in a hug. "I'm glad you are safe, my dear."

Kagome smiled as she left the throne room with Sango. The maid chuckled as the pair made their way to the princess's chambers. "Well, that man must have made an impression on you," she said, smirking at the blushing princess.

Kagome was silent while trying to sort her thoughts, "He was quite handsome… and he caught me. But I could never love him."

"Oh, but that's such a shame," Sango said, as the butterfly began fluttering madly around Kagome's head.

Kagome giggled as the tips of the butterfly wings brushed against her face. She reached out her hand so the butterfly could land upon it.

"Sure, but I don't think he would allow it," Kagome said, motioning to the butterfly. Its wings fluttered contentedly.

"Oh, so a butterfly over a lord?"

"Yes."

_And so after an excruciatingly long hiatus I am back, not sure for how long. But I'll try to finish the next two chapters quickly so that I can tak another break while people decide whether they want to tell me what they want to see or not..._

_Ta._


	19. Fire

_And now a word from the lost prince..._

_Chapter 19: Fire_

Inuyasha poked at the fire with a stick. Looking up at the empty night sky, he suppressed the urge to growl. He flung the stick aside and grabbed a fistful of his jet black hair.

"Of all nights to be human…" he growled.

"Oh would you calm down, you insolent pup?" Koga said, tossing a twig into the fire.

Inuyasha tried to snarl at the wolf prince, but as a human all that came out was a strangled sort of groan. He couldn't calm down: he was stuck as a human with a spell on him, in the middle of the forest at night. And when he tried to move, he seemed to go in circles. He hated being lost, not knowing where he was. And more than that, he hated relying on the wolf prince. Staring into the fire, he clenched his fist at the roots of his hair.

Trying to change the topic of conversation, Miroku said, "You will be able to help us tomorrow, won't you Prince Koga?"

Koga turned to stare at the monk. "I can try," he said, "but that spell on the pup over there is strong."

Inuyasha wondered just who he had wronged.

_Ooh, look at that... two updates in one night... and hey, maybe I'll give ya'll one more before I go to bed... :)_

_Ta._


	20. Glee

_Chapter 20: Glee_

A woman sat in the abandoned hot spring in the valley of the mountains. She ran her fingers over the surface of the water, and giggled gleefully. "Oh my… everything… is going according to plan."

Her smile was blissful as images began flashing on the water's surface. She watched as the princess gripped fruitlessly to the edge of the cliff. The butterfly fluttered maniacally trying to rescue her. "Oh, but what can a weakling butterfly do for a human?"

As the princess fell, and was caught by the ever charming Lord Naraku, the woman's smile grew wider. "But of course! A nobleman to love the helpless princess!" Her laugh echoed as she splashed the image away.

She stood from the water, and wrapped herself in a deep purple robe. As she walked back to her cave, her smile was wide and feral. She knew her fun was only beginning but she could hardly contain the joy, as she all but skipped back to the body of the priestess.

"Oh, Kikyo! Today, is a wonderful day! Do you know what my plan is?" He voice was high-pitched and full of glee as she danced around the cave.

"My fun has begun!"

_And now, you all know what comes next! It's time for you to decide what the center of the next chapter will be! I'll give you all... ooh let's say... a week. And if no one answers by then, well then, your opinions will have to wait until chapter 25. And I would so hate to make such a decision on my own._

_Ta._


	21. Dungeon

_Well, it has been a week. A whole week without one single solitary review telling me what to write next chapter. You people make me sad inside. BUT! I shall not allow this sadness to consume me! Therefore, I give you smiles as I present to you, a grim chapter. MU… WAH… HA… HA…_

_Chapter 21: Dungeon_

Sesshomaru groaned as he regained his consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and took in his grim surroundings. Dim light filtered through bars that covered a window near the ceiling. The walls were brick, and slime seemed to drip from the cracks between bricks. The floor was covered with hay and dirt and dust and grime.

He tugged at his arms, attempting to bring them to his sides; the groan of chains reveled that he was strung to the ceiling. Sesshomaru groaned as he pulled himself to his feet, bringing his cuffed hands to be in front of his face.

"Where am I?" He spoke quietly, hoarsely; he found himself in sore need of water.

"Well, well, the demon prince is awake. And what a handsome demon he is too." Sesshomaru's head turned until saw the one who had spoken. The woman had long black hair, and eyes that seemed to glow.

"Who are you," he growled in low tones, pushing himself away from her dark aura.

The woman chuckled, "Oh, I have been called many things, but you my prince, can call me Ashikaru."

"What do you want with me?"

Ashikaru smirked, "I wonder… will your princess save you?"

_DUN DUN DAAAA! Wah-oh, Sessy's in twoble... And I dunno if I want to relieve you of the suspense next chapter or not... We shall see... Beddy-Bye time. _

_Ta._


	22. Lonely

_Now this is taken directly from the events of last chapter. I decided to relieve you wonderful reviewers and slightly less wonderful 'just-plain-read-without-reviewing'-ers (yes, this is me whining) of the suspense that I left you with. Well, I don't think it was much suspense, but who wants to see dear Sessy-boy chained to the ceiling by a potentially psychotic woman? Wait… No I kid… Maybes… CHAPTER TIMEH!_

_Chapter 22: Lonely_

The witch gasped for air as she pulled her head from the liquid in the stump. Her breath was ragged and heavy as her knees gave out from under her. She sat on her knees breathing in deeply as her hair dripped around her face.

"I really… really should stop… going into that boy's dreams…" her breathing was heavy, and her speech broken, but soon both returned to normal.

Pushing her wet locks out of her face, she puffed a breath of satisfaction as she smiled into the blackness of her cave. "Though I must admit, despite its tiresome nature, it is quite fun. Why shouldn't I shake it up a bit, instead of letting him dream about that little princess all night?"

She looked toward Kikyo, half expecting the lifeless priestess to answer. After a moment without any response, Ashikaru clenched a hand around the small jar: the jar that held Kikyo's soul.

"It'll be over soon, it will."

She crawled over to Kikyo and curled into a ball next to the lifeless priestess.

"I hate you Kikyo. You and your princes."

Ashikaru groaned, as the longing for companionship grew.

"Just a side-effect… of dream walking." Soon, she slept.

_So, a bit of a strange chapter as the witch reveals some human qualities… other than being insane. I wasn't expecting for this chapter to ed up this way, but... that's life. See ya next time._

_Ta._


	23. Warning

_Chapter 23: Warning_

When Kikyo next awoke she stood in a massive room, the ceiling was high above her head, and gold designs were engraved in the light blue walls. She stared around in awe as she looked toward the large bed. Rays of the morning sun outlined the figure of a woman.

As Kikyo moved closer to the bed covered in white blankets she saw the face of the woman who looked so much like herself. Kikyo stood there and watched the girl until large blue eyes opened to meet her brown.

"You are the princess with the butterfly?" Kikyo said, surprising herself with the ability to speak.

"Yes, who are you?" The princess spoke, making no move to rise from her bed.

"My name is Kikyo. I was once a great priestess, until a witch sucked my soul from my body." Kikyo was surprised at how easily words flowed from her mouth.

"A witch," the princess said.

"Yes, her name is Ashikaru. She has cursed the princes of my home kingdom."

Kikyo's blank face stared down at the princess's blank face.

More than a true dream, this was a passing of information.

"I fear you are in danger princess," Kikyo warned.

_And thus I bring Kikyo back! I was sitting there, bored, staring at my previous chapters, waiting for inspiration to hit me. Then I realized that Kikyo needed some attention. So there ya go! Now, the next two chapters will get done fairly quick because I know what I want to do with them! So have your ideas ready!_

_Ta!_


	24. Remnant

_Chapter 24: Remnant_

As Kagome awoke from her slumber, the last of the dream slipped from her memory. She stared at the light blue and gold ceiling, trying to hold on to something that felt so important. But as consciousness overtook her the only memory of the dream she maintained was that of a priestess' warning.

She turned on her side to stare out the window. Her eyes were half lidded as she watched the butterfly flutter frantically into her room. It landed on her outstretched hand but continued to flap its wings. It seemed to be screaming at her.

"Hush, butterfly, hush," Kagome spoke softly as she blinked slowly, pushing away the remnants of sleepiness.

The beat of the butterflies wings slowed and it crawled to her face where it sat on her nose. It stared into her blue eyes with its black beady ones.

She stared at its eyes, smiling softly as she spotted almost invisible flecks of gold in them.

"You know butterfly, I wish I could remember that dream. I have a feeling it was something important too."

No matter how hard she tried, all she remembered was a straight faced priestess with a story, and a desperate warning.


	25. Engage

_Chapter 25: Engage_

Kagome walked slowly next to Sango. The butterfly perched upon its princess' shoulders. Her back was straight, and though the butterfly weighed next to nothing, there was a heavy weight on her shoulders. She desperately wished to slouch, to relax, but as princess it could not be done. She had to keep her posture.

"Do you know why the king and queen have summoned me, Sango?" Kagome spoke silently.

Sango was careful to maintain the formalities in this area of the castle, "No, princess, I was not told the reason. I was only told to bring you to them."

Kagome hummed. Soon they were standing in front of the large doors that lead to the throne room. The guards there bowed before the princess, as they opened the doors.

The king and queen stood before their thrones as they stared at their daughter.

"Kagome, please come closer."

Sango found a spot to stand at next to the wall as Kagome made her way to stand closer to her parents.

"May I ask why you have summoned me?"

The king spoke with a deep voice that resonated, "This," he motioned to a familiar young man, "is Naraku. He is your betrothed."

_Yes, it has been a while, but here we are. And now it is that time again. You my darling readers have one week to review and tell me what you want to see when next we meet. If there is no review by Monday April 9th, I will be forced to write a chapter without your thoughts._

_Ta._


	26. Run

_Chapter 26: Run_

Inuyasha growled as he carried the servant on his back. The wolf ran alongside him, screaming at him, "Run, dog… RUN!"

They kept running faster and faster. They ran from the shadows that seemed to follow them. Miroku threw sacred sutras at the shadows as the trees just behind them were swallowed.

"Run faster Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted, as he uselessly threw another sutra at the darkness behind them.

"I am! I could go faster if your human legs weren't so slow!" Inuyasha growled back as he marginally increased speed. He knew he had to go faster. He could smell it. He could smell the death behind him, emitted from the shadow.

The wolf ran just as fast as him. Koga could not complain about Inuyasha's speed as he slowed as well. They were running too fast for too long. But they knew if they slowed, it would mean their death.

They saw a white light in front of them.

"Come, quickly!" A woman's voice yelled. Inuyasha and Koga ran toward the voice. They didn't know if they could trust the owner, but it was certainly better that what was advancing behind them.

As they fell, so did a protective barrier.

_OOOEEEOOO! Sooooooo sorry its taken me so long! but school is reaaaalllllyyyyy slowing down now so I'll be typing more and more and more and soon all y'all will get so sick of me. So Ta for now!_

_Watch for Chapter 27: Wind COMING SOON! _


	27. Wind

_Chapter 27: Wind_

As the two demon princes and the servant lay on the ground, trying to regain their strength, their hair whipped around their heads. As the wind settled around them so did their hair.

"Hey are you three alright?" A woman said.

"My mirror is restoring their souls, sister. The shadows were eating them." A child's voice rang out, devoid of emotion.

"I know, Kanna. Those shadows were sent by someone powerful."

Miroku was the first to rise, having been the only one who hadn't been running. He looked up at the woman with dark brown hair and piercing red eyes. He smirked, "And who might you be my lady?"

Inuyasha smacked him on the head, "Pervert."

As the two demons sat up they looked at the women in the barrier with them. The child who held the mirror was white, all pale and white.

Koga looked behind him and saw the blackness swallowing the barrier with them inside.

"Now we're more vulnerable than before."

"You're wrong, prince Koga. My barrier is impenetrable." The older woman spoke, glaring at the wolf.

"How can you be so sure? I saw…" Inuyasha began. Kagura turned

"Nothing can swallow the wind, prince Inuyasha. Nothing."

_S__o here I am bringing two more characters into the story. Trust me, they won't be around too long. So, who wants to know why Kagura and Kanna are helping the princes and the servant? I DO I DO! So I dunno. I might leave ya hanging on this cliff, or I might tell ya next chapter..._

_Reviews make me kind!_

_Ta!_


	28. Betrothed

_Chapter 28: Betrothed_

Kagome sat in the middle of her garden. Simultaneously hiding from her betrothed and lamenting that that was what he had become. Sure, she was marginally attracted to Naraku, but she didn't want to marry him. She wasn't even supposed to marry him.

She felt something tickle her hand, and she looked down. Her butterfly stared up at her with beady black eyes, gold wings slowly moving up and down.

"Butterfly," she began, "I don't want to marry Naraku. I don't love him. I know it's my duty to marry a strong noble who can become a good king for my country… but not him. He saved me when I was falling from the cliff the other day, and for that I am thankful, but it is not reason enough to marry."

The butterfly fluttered to her face, lightly landing on her nose.

Her eyes closed as she listened to the silence. She remembered back to three months ago: when she had first become engaged, and then two weeks ago, and then to when the butterfly magically came.

"You know butterfly," she said softly, "I was engaged before. But he disappeared. He was a demon prince. His name was Sesshomaru."

_So I decided to let y'all suffer. But who knows what next week, or even tonight or tomorrow will bring!_

_Ta!_


	29. Beat

_Chapter 29: Beat_

The butterfly's wings beat softly as his princess dined with her intended. He floated up by the chandelier as Naraku had made clear his dislike of having an "insect" present at the dinner table. Were the butterfly human and a child he would have stuck out his tongue at the lord.

It was a childish thought yes, but the butterfly couldn't help be jealous that this… charming lord could share a meal with his princess.

But as he landed on a larger crystal hanging from the chandelier, he remembered the thing Kagome had told him not long ago. This was not the first time she had been engaged. Her first intended was a demon prince named Sesshomaru.

Apparently he had disappeared.

The butterfly watched as Naraku stood, and took Kagome's hands. He brought her to her full height, and took her twirling about the room.

He saw the flustered look on Kagome's face as she was dragged around the dance floor by her handsome suitor.

The butterfly decided he couldn't watch anymore. He floated slowly to an open window on the far side of the dining hall.

He floated softly away, his heart beating painfully, mind filled with the princess.

_So it's been a while since the butterfly had a say in anything, so here you go. I have now fulfilled each idea presented to me with the last "reader input". But get you thinking caps on again! Because next chapter I will pose the question once more._

_Ta._


	30. Assist

_Chapter 30: Assist_

It had been a day since the shadows had ceased moving. The smell of death had also dissipated.

"Why are you wenches still with us?" Inuyasha spoke gruffly, thrusting a thumb at Kagura and Kanna.

The wind witch scoffed, "Please, dog boy. Without us, you and your friends would be dead." She glared at the back of Inuyasha's head as Kanna followed silently.

"I ain't this mutt's friend." Koga said, stepping over a root.

Kagura huffed, "In any case, you said you were going to see a princess Kagome. We're headed the same way."

Inuyasha allowed himself to be curious, "Why?"

Kagura smirked, "Suddenly curious, dog boy?"

The Inu prince growled, "Just answer the damn question ya wench!"

Kagura smothered a chuckle, "Our brother is to be married to her."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, "What?" He whispered harshly.

Koga turned to the other prince, "Why so surprised?"

Miroku looked to his current lord. Inuyasha had not always been his charge. He was once the manservant to the prince Sesshomaru. That was barely two weeks ago. He sighed as he saw that Inuyasha was in no shape to explain.

"After his brother's disappearance, Inuyasha was supposed to marry the princess Kagome."

_OHOHOHOHO! Whatcha got ta say bout that! MUWAHAHA! I guess we'll have to wait for a week, or until the first person reviews on this chapter tells me what they want... Remember people, this is chapter 30, so I want some opinions and suggestions!_

_Ta!_


	31. Find

_Chapter 31: Find_

Kagome nodded and smiled at Naraku as they left the dining hall, "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Lord Naraku."

Naraku's smile widened as he leaned down to kiss her hand, "You may call me by name only, lovely Kagome."

Kagome fought the urge to gag as she politely retrieved her hand. "Yes, well good night Naraku." And she escaped. She couldn't wait to return to the comfort of her butterfly. She had felt sick in the presence of this man the whole night.

As she entered her room she called out, "Butterfly! Where are you?" As she looked around, she could not find her winged friend.

"Butterfly?"

She began walking around the castle. Looking anywhere the butterfly often went.

Eventually she found herself in the garden. She saw the jagged white and red wings moving slowly on a sunflower.

"What are you doing here butterfly? I was looking for you!"

The butterfly was slow to move to Kagome's shoulder. It was as if the creature was depressed.

"Butterfly… please don't be sad. I stand by what I said: I choose you over Naraku. I'll never marry him. Never."

The butterfly looked up, and flew to land on her lips.

_So, I was not expecting two reviews on the same night that I posted chapter 30. That legit came as a shock. And I regret to say that all the ideas presented to me I cannot use. To the wonderful Tokahlia and darksilvercloud thank you so much for your reviews! Unortunately I cannot give you anything from Naraku's POV, as interesting as that would be for me, because it would give away too much. And I can't let the butterfly get poisoned since... well... yeah... Actually I can't say anything right now because I want to keep all my darling readers on their toes!_

_Ta!_


	32. Anger

_Chapter 32: Anger_

Ashikaru slapped at the water in the tree stump. She growled at the images that wouldn't disappear. She stomped in a rage toward the body of the priestess. Grabbing a handful of Kikyo's hair she growled, "What did you do?"

Ashikaru stared at the lifeless face of the priestess, as if expecting a response. She growled again as she threw Kikyo's body to the ground. It flopped a bit before settling in the dirt, face down.

The witch pointed an accusatory finger at the body of the priestess. "You did something! Why is she not responding to my brother's advances! She allows a butterfly," she sneered, "to kiss her, and yet my brother is having no luck in winning her heart!"

Ashikaru stomped to the entrance of the cave. She screamed into the sky and the treetops, scaring the nearby wildlife. She breathed heavily, "He must pay. I cannot allow her to love him. She must not want him. He must feel the pain I have felt because of him."

She strode back to the stump, moving her hands in the water.

"He will remain a butterfly."

"Brother, I have something I need you to give to the princess Kagome."


	33. Protect

_Chapter 33: Protect_

As Sesshomaru opened his eyes he saw that he was in Kagome's bedroom. He was sitting on the windowsill watching Kagome sleep. He couldn't help the small smile that spread over his features as he traced his lips with one clawed finger. He chuckled as he stood and made his way to the bedside of Kagome. As he stared down at the sleeping princess his face once more became serious. There was a reason he was here.

"Kagome," he said, shocked at his own voice, "wake up."

Blue eyes opened slowly as she mumbled, "Who are you?"

He smiled at her, "My name is Sesshomaru."

She shot up in bed, "You! You're the prince I was engaged to." She said in wonder.

"Yes, but that's something for another time. Right now, I have a message for you. You mustn't trust the Lord Naraku. I promise you, he means you harm. I will try to protect you as best I can, but I have been cursed."

Kagome bit her lip, "Is that the reason you disappeared?"

He smiled softly, "Yes." He pushed on her shoulders to make her lie down. He pressed his lips to her forehead, whispering, "Sleep, my Kagome."


	34. Plead

_Chapter 34: Plead_

Kikyo forced herself into consciousness, gasping as her eyes opened. As quick as she could she sat up and looked around, she was once more in the princess Kagome's room. As she looked toward the bed she saw a man leaning over the princess. She recognized this man.

"Prince Sesshomaru."

Kagome mumbled as sleep left her once more, "Who's that?"

"Kikyo?" Sesshomaru mumbled curiously.

Kagome yawned and griped onto Sesshomaru's hand, "This is becoming one complicated dream."

Kikyo sighed, "I do not have time to deal with you Sesshomaru." She turned to Kagome, her face becoming a semblance of pleading, "Please, Kagome, you must avoid Naraku. He is the witch Ashikaru's brother."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and he discreetly griped harder to Kagome's hand, "Ashikaru?" He knew that name.

"Yes, and Kagome, do you have a butterfly?" Kikyo said.

Kagome's eyes widened, "Yes, there is a butterfly, so beautiful and strange. It's been following me around for a couple weeks."

Sesshomaru turned to look at his once fiancée.

Kikyo groaned quietly, not wanting the other occupants of the room to know her discomfort.

"Please, Kagome, just avoid Naraku however you have to. And please, do not accept any gifts from him."

_Okay, so I think I should give you a fair warning, the next chapter will be chapter 35, therefore I will give the readers a chance to give their input on what they watn to see in future chapters. But as you may have noticed, a lot is happening and this story is also becoming quite fast-paced. THis means that this story is coming to a close!_

**_WARNING! Next chapter will be your last chance to give input. So if you have something you want to see in the last chapters of this story I suggest you tell me while you can! Otherwise the chapters will be of my own creation!_**

_Ta!_


	35. Hide

_Chapter 35: Hide_

Kagome ducked behind another rose bush as Naraku's head poked from a door, looking for her no doubt. Her butterfly floated past his face innocently, flying to land on a nearby flowering tree. She repressed a giggle as Naraku's face twisted in disgust.

"You're the reason she won't accept my advances." Naraku glared at the butterfly as it calmly sat upon a flower. His face twisted into a feral smile, "But you won't stop my sister's plan. Kagome is a part of that revenge."

Kagome's eyes widened as Naraku spoke to the butterfly. She held her hand over her mouth to stop herself from making any audible noises.

"My sister will have her revenge on Sesshomaru," Naraku cackled as he left the entrance to the garden.

Kagome waited until the sounds of his footsteps disappeared. Then she collapsed on the ground, clamping her hand over her mouth. The butterfly flew quickly over to Kagome, fluttering around her head, checking to see if she was hurt.

"Butterfly, I saw Sesshomaru in my dream last night. He told me he'd been cursed, that's why the engagement was cancelled. And Naraku… he's a part of it." She paused, "I want to help Sesshomaru."

_Okay, so there you have it, chapter 35. If all goes according to plan there will only be 10 more chapters after this. So for now, I would like your input. What do you want to see in the next chapters?_

_I'll give you all a week because I have to finish this before I get my teeth pulled..._

_Ta!_


	36. Wonder

_Chapter 36: Wonder_

Kagome sat at the very edge of her garden staring at the buds on the rose bush she sat next to. She had so boldly proclaimed that she would help Sesshomaru. And yet, she had no clue where to start. She was about to speak to her butterfly when a small voice cried out.

"WAAAH!" In front of her landed a small child with a head of orange hair.

She blinked slowly as the child bounced up, a cream tail swirling behind him, "Oh yeah! Well I'll bet…" he stopped and turned toward Kagome, and waved nervously.

"Uh… hi?"

* * *

><p>"So you need to find a way to save your prince and defeat a witch?" Shippo said slowly.<p>

Kagome nodded, "And I think a priestess needs rescuing too, except I have no clue how to go about any of this!" She hung her head and sighed. She was confiding in a child. Sure Shippo was a few years older than her, but in demon terms he was still a child.

Shippo snapped his fingers, "Well that's easy then! Grandma Kaede taught me that when a soul and its body are separated all you gotta do is release the soul from captivity! Once it's free the body and soul will fly to meet each other."

Kagome smiled at the butterfly and Shippo.

_So I cheated with this chapter. It's 220 words. But I want in the last chapters to not restrict myself. I didn't wanna leave you guys confused by only giving half of the information Shippo had to tell._

_I was inspried by TheMadSquirrel to include Shippo in this chapter and I promise he will have a bigger role._

_I will still accept suggestion sofr future chapters but(!) there is no guarantee that they will be used._

_Ta._


	37. Rescue

_Chapter 37: Rescue_

The butterfly glided swiftly through the night. He was practically invisible as he flew over the trees. He flew fast, and had a determined gleam in his beady eyes. The princess Kagome was counting on him.

He flapped his wings even harder, knowing he would not collapse from exhaustion. He flew, determined to make the princess proud. He was determined to help her in her quest to help the prince Sesshomaru. For that he would fly. Kikyo had informed them of the cave. Now all he had to do was find it.

From the light of the moon, he saw the mountains and the tiny glimmer of orange light that shone from what looked like a cave.

The butterfly flew faster. Once he swooped inside the cave he slowed until he was hovering over the witch known as Ashikaru. There was a small glass bottle hanging out from her robe.

If the butterfly could smile he would have. He gingerly attached himself to the bottle, and used his front legs to untie the bottle from the string.

Then he flew back to the princess.

* * *

><p>"Okay, butterfly. Let's hope this works," Kagome said to the butterfly on her shoulder. She gripped the cork in the bottle and pulled. The light pink mist inside floated out, and glowed brightly before shooting out the window.<p>

* * *

><p>In the cave of Ashikaru, Kikyo's body lifted from the ground. As it began to glow with a bright pink light, Ashikaru awoke.<p>

Her eyes widened as her hand flew to her neck where she held the soul of the priestess, "NO!"

Kikyo's body flew from the cave.

_Betcha didn't see that one comin'!_

_Cheated again, 270 words. But like I said last time, I ain't gonna hold back! I'm gonna give ya everything I got! Next up... Chapter 38!_

_Ta._


	38. Crash

_Chapter 38: Crash_

Inuyasha poked at the fire as he stare dup at the half moon. He was glad his human night was over with long before his group had met up with Kanna and Kagura. The last thing he wanted was for more demons to know of his human night. It was bad enough that the wolf prince now knew.

He continued to move the charred twigs around as he wished for there to be some way for everything to make sense.

Sesshomaru had disappeared. Inuyasha had been engaged to the princess Kagome in Sesshomaru's place. Kikyo disappeared. Inuyasha got lost in the forest with Miroku, which never should have happened. Koga found them. Shadows of death chased them. Kagura and Kanna saved them. Their brother Naraku was to marry princess Kagome.

Inuyasha suppressed a groan as he held his head between his hands. Perhaps his getting lost had made the king and queen decided on a different suitor. And Inuyasha should have been glad, now he didn't have to marry the princess who'd been his brother's intended. But that though only made Inuyasha think about Kikyo, and how she had also disappeared. It was as if everyone but he and Miroku had forgotten her existence.

He was disturbed from his thoughts when he heard a whooshing sound coming from above. Something sounded like a small explosion as a figure began falling toward him. His demon eyesight allowed for him to see at least the outline of a human as they fell from the sky.

A crash was heard as the human fell into Inuyasha's arms. As he fell to the ground, knocked unconcious, the rest of the group awoke. Miroku's eyes widened as he was the first to speak.

"Lady Kikyo?"

_Please tell me ya didn't see this one comin' either! :D As soon as I decided what Shippo was gonna say in 35 I knew I was gonna do this with Kikyo and Inuyasha. Poor Inu got crushed by the woman he loves! :P_

_More cheating... 290 words... Next up! Chapter 39!_

_Ta._


	39. Scream

_Chapter 39: Scream_

Ashikaru stared in horror as Kikyo's body flew from her cave. She clutched at the string as she felt for where the bottle should have been. She brought the bent portion of the string in front of her face. She screamed as she ripped the string from her neck.

Her face was furious and her hair wild as she reached for the jug she kept the magical water in. She poured it haphazardly into the stump, allowing it to splash as she threw the string into the water.

The cave was illuminated with a purple light as Ashikaru stared angrily into the rippling water. She only had to wait moments before the scene from before her awakening replayed itself.

She watched as the butterfly entered her cave, and flew towards her own sleeping form. It attached itself to the bottle that had once held Kikyo's soul, and then used its own threadlike legs to untie it.

The scene disappeared as the butterfly flew from her cave. And Ashikaru was livid. The expression on her face could not get more angry as she swiped her hand through the water, not caring that she dragged her sleeve through the liquid as well.

"Yes?" A man's dreary voice came from the water.

Ashikaru screamed, "You spend this night sleeping while my plan for revenge falls apart!" From within the window of the water the man could be seen straightening in his seat on his bed. "I will tell you for one last time Naraku, get rid of the butterfly! And make sure that Kagome has no care for him when she dismisses him!"

Naraku paused, "Yes, sister."

_Ya know Ashikaru... if you're gonna get so mad about it ya shoulda listened to that door-to-door person about home security. Don't go screaming at poor Naraku about it. :P_

_SOOOO... Yes, Naraku is Ashikaru's brother. But does this mean that Inuyasha is in trouble with Kagura and Kanna? Wait... I just sent Kikyo there..._

_"I'LL SAVE YOU INU/KIK/MIR/KOGA!"_

_More cheating... gosh I'm so byad! 274 words... Next up! Chapter 40!_

_Ta._


	40. Repercussions

_Chapter 40: Repercussions_

Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome as he entered into her dream. It seemed that since the witch had been walking in his own dreams, he now possessed the ability. She rose from her bed and jumped at him.

"Sesshomaru, I did it! I don't know how, but my butterfly was able to retrieve Kikyo's soul and we were able to set her free! I don't know where she is but she's no longer with the witch!"

Sesshomaru held her close, and stroked her hair. Though it was only a dream, he could somehow feel warmth and love from the woman in his arms. "Well done, Kagome."

She pulled back and pouted, "But how do I free you?"

Sesshomaru frowned, I'm afraid you'll have to discover that on your own. The witch was quite gleeful in informing of the repercussions of informing someone of the method of release."

Kagome groaned, "But my marriage to Naraku is growing closer! In fact my parent moved it up. I have to marry him in two days' time!" She sighed, and lay her head on his chest, "It's like they've completely forgotten your existence. They tell me you're not real."

Sesshomaru was quiet as he stroked Kagome's head.

"…Sesshomaru… why is it that you can't tell me how to free you?"

He sighed, "The witch informed me that if I were to tell you, I would die. If I die, there will be no one to save you from Naraku."

Kagome gripped him tighter, "I won't let you die."

Sesshomaru lifted her as he replied, "I know." He smoothed her hair after laying her back on her bed. He pressed his lips to her forehead in a lingering kiss, "Sleep, Kagome."

_I decided that since you have been such nice and patient readers, I should give ya a lil' fluff! Even though it's been like pulling teeth to get some reviews outta ya... your're a very unresponsive crowd! Speaking of pulling teeth that's the reason I'm being so quick with this! Next week I gets mah wisdom teeth out!_

_Anyways, I'm a lil' loopy right now because I just typed up 37, 38, 39, and 40 for y'all... SO YA BETTA BE GRATEFUL! I kid I kid..._

_So... maybe a couple more days for chapter 41._

_More cheating... 285 words... G'nite!_

_Ta._


	41. Arrive

Chapter 41: Free

Inuyasha didn't know how it had happened but he was happy that it had. He repressed the urge to skip along the path that led his group from the forest as he adjusted his hold on Kikyo's hand, lacing his fingers with hers. He looked at her and smirked, she smiled softly back. He turned back to face forward as they broke the tree line.

Inuyasha took a deep breath as the sunlight hit his face. "Finally."

Miroku squinted into the light, "How long have we been trapped in that forest?"

Koga sniffed, "Well, it's been about two weeks since I found you bumbling idiots."

Inuyasha growled a bit at that, but dared not be too angry. He was far too happy this day: finally free of the forest and reunited with Kikyo.

Kagura and Kanna moved ahead of them walking at a slightly faster pace.

"Come on. We need to hurry if what Kikyo said is true," Kagura said. Urging them to move with her voice.

"Why? What has this Ashikaru person got against the princess Kagome?" Miroku asked as he began following the wind witch and her sister.

"I'm not so worried about the princess," Kagura mumbled.

"It's our brother Naraku. Sister Ashikaru is using him to exact revenge on prince Sesshomaru," Kanna said slowly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "That b-" A sharp look from Kikyo made him rethink his word choice. "That witch is your sister?"

Kagura sighed, and kept her gaze foreward, "She was our sister. She died a long time ago."

_Ah, everything is coming to a head! Hmmm, do ya hear that? That's the end calling! I would've had this chapter up earlier today but there was something wrong with my internet. But... voila!_

_Okay... 255 words._

_Ta!_


	42. Foolish

_Chapter 42: Foolish_

The butterfly could have burst out smiling as Kagome all but hugged him the next day. She knew a hug from her, when she was this excited could crush the butterfly. But she felt such a sense of achievement that she kissed his wings at least five times before lunchtime.

He was so happy because she was happy. But his happiness was soon downgraded to apprehensiveness when Sango entered the princess's room.

"Kagome, the king and queen wish to see you," Sango said slowly. She hated the message when she saw Kagome's wide and bright smile falter and then fade all together. The princess allowed her head to fall, her fringe shadowing her eyes.

When she looked back up at her friend, her eyes were sad, "All right."

As they walked through the maze-like hallways, the butterfly sat on Kagome's shoulder. He attempted to comfort her, but to no avail.

He was settling into the silence as Kagome spoke, "Sango… is it foolish to me to try to help prince Sesshomaru?"

The butterfly was not shocked at this question. He knew Kagome had informed her friend of her quest not long ago.

"No," Sango said, after thinking a moment. "I can tell you dislike Naraku. And prince Sesshomaru was the first man you were betrothed to. I can see why you want to help Sesshomaru. And you know you can come to me if you ever need any help."

Kagome smiled a soft smile.

The butterfly was pleased. It was a small and hesitant smile, and it didn't light up her face like her celebratory one had, but it was still a real smile.

Kagome turned to her friend. "Thank you."

_Hmmm, so this chapter was supposed to center on the butterfly, but somehow it turned into more of a Kagome chapter. Anyways... be prepared for the next three chapters! You're in for a roller coaster ride!_

_Cheater... 281 words. The next one is even more!_

_Ta!_


	43. Eve

_Chapter 43: Eve_

Kagome sat in the garden, stroking the petals of a white rose. She sighed as she slumped over, resting her head on her arms. That morning she had been so happy. Her butterfly had freed Kikyo. The priestess, who often entered Kagome's dreams, was free of the witch. But Kagome was still engaged to Naraku.

"Butterfly," she said softly, "I don't think I'll be able to free Sesshomaru after all." She breathed in, willing the tears back. "Tomorrow I marry Naraku." It was fact. "I was just beginning to think an arranged marriage with Sesshomaru could work. I was beginning to like him. He was kind, and always a gentleman. I was looking forward to sleep these past few days, knowing he would be in my dreams."

The butterfly landed in front of her, and she could swear he was looking at her with such sorrow, but also with such love.

"Ah, my dear, here you are," sounded the voice of Naraku. Kagome turned around swiftly, and saw her fiancée standing behind the rose bush behind her.

"Naraku," she said in shock, "what is it?" He was not one to come into her garden.

His snake like smile spread across his face, "I would like to speak to you alone, Kagome: without your little butterfly around." His predatory gaze found the butterfly.

Kagome nodded hesitantly, and sent the butterfly away. The butterfly was hesitant to go, but decided that he would return in a few minutes, whether or not the _Lord_ was done speaking to his princess or not.

Naraku was pleased as he watched the butterfly fly away. He moved out from behind the rose bushes to sit next to his bride. He took her hand in his and smiled as he intertwined their fingers. Kagome fought the urge to gag.

"My dear Kagome, we are to be married tomorrow, and yet I feel that your heart is not mine."

Kagome could not speak against him, for he was correct. Her heart was more with Sesshomaru than it could ever be with Naraku.

Naraku slid a jeweled bracelet over her hand when she didn't respond. Then he stood and released her hand. He turned to glare at the princess, "When that butterfly returns, you will tell it to leave. You are my bride, and I will not share you with an insect."

Kagome's eyes were empty as she nodded.

_OOOOO that Naraku... he's creepy and cruel. And the jeweled bracelet was indeed the thing Ashikaru wanted him to give to Kagome._

_Okay... 400 words. OOOH how's that for a present!_

_Ta!_


	44. Leave

_Chapter 44: Leave_

As Naraku left the garden a feral smile spread across his lips. His sister would be so proud. He failed to notice the glow of pink light surrounding the princess just as he turned into the castle.

Kagome did not notice the glow as she brought her hands to her face, and began crying. She let the tears flow freely, and kept her sobbing to a minimum as the light around her shattered the jeweled bracelet. She cried as she realized fully what she had to do.

She was to be married. This marriage would strengthen the kingdom. It would help her people. And her husband wanted for her to get rid of the butterfly. Kagome had to do as her intended wished. Kagome was a proper princess.

But that knowledge only made the tears fall quicker and the sobs louder. She had to say goodbye to a friend, and the dreams that she had been looking forward to.

She felt the butterfly land softly on her hand, and she raised her head quickly.

"Why'd you come back?" She sobbed, "It only makes this ha-harder." She tried to breathe but the sadness was overcoming her.

She had to compose herself. Her breathing was ragged, and the tears still fell, but her sobbing had ceased. She knew she had to do this. She didn't want to. But she had seen the look in Naraku's eyes. She knew her butterfly would die if she didn't tell it to leave.

She took a deep breath.

"Butterfly, please understand that I have to do this. I don't want to, but… Naraku has said I must. He is to be my husband. I have to respect his wishes." She paused; she had to keep her voice from breaking.

"Leave, Butterfly." It was so quiet and soft when she said it first.

The butterfly only flickered in its wing movements. He moved closer to her face.

"Leave, Butterfly! Leave me alone!" She cried out, every word hurting her heart. The butterfly froze, hurt. He fluttered closer to her face, landing on her cheek, forehead and lips in loving kisses.

"Butterfly! Leave!" She said much more forcefully. She couldn't stop the tears, "I'm getting married tomorrow… I don't need a butterfly following me around like some childhood imaginary friend. Naraku will be the only friend I need."

The butterfly could have cried.

"I don't need you butterfly. Leave."

The butterfly hesitated, before flying away from the princess.

_So when I first knew I was gonna write this chapter, I had no clue how it was gonna turn out. But I am happy with how it turned out. Yes, the butterfly is finally leaving the picture. Some (Ashikaru, Naraku) will be very happy with this development. But I'm not pointing any fingers :P_

_Okay, so... this time I **NEED** reviews! If anyone has any questions lingering **tell me**! Is the only way I will be able to make sure I end this story with no loose ends. Next chapter is going to be a long one. Remember-** Reviews equal no confusion!**_

_410 words this time._

_Ta!_


	45. Broken

_Chapter 45: Broken_

Kagome's sobs wracked her body, but she was still practically silent. Her tears wouldn't stop, and she had her eyes covered by her hands. Even if her hands weren't pressed to her eyes, it still would have been hard to see through the tears. This added the element of surprise.

From outside the princess's bubble of sorrow, the butterfly flew slowly away. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay with Kagome. He loved Kagome. And he thought she loved him too…

A golden light surrounded the butterfly, transforming him. He grew larger until his worm-like body split to give him legs. His wings morphed into arms and his beady eyes became wider, and golden. He grew and morphed until he was no longer a butterfly.

The light planted him softly on his feet, where he held his hands in front of his face in wonder. The man looked at his once more human-like hands. Said hands moved to his face, when he ran his fingers over his face. He could hardly believe it. He stared down at his shirt of red and white, pants of red, and his black boots. Even the sash of yellow over his chest earned a wide-eyed glance.

He looked up, "Kag—" but he saw his princess's tears. His face turned from wander to worry as he stepped lightly to his princess's side.

He kneeled down to her side, and smiled a soft smile. He grabbed one hand from her face and used the other to wipe the tears from the uncovered cheek. Kagome's eyes flew open at the hands touching her.

She stopped crying all together as she registered the person connected to those hands.

His voice was deep, and laced with love as he said her name, "Kagome."

She spoke in wonder, "Sesshomaru?"

_Hmm... so I guess I lied... :P This in NOT the last chapter! I've decided to go with my original plan of 50 chapters. That means I have a lot of work to do today. I need to finish this by tomorrow, you guys have been waiting long enough for this story._

_So yes, I went through the reviews and the only questions were about who the butterfly was. SESSHOMARU! _

_301 words..._

_Ta._


	46. Surprise

_Chapter 46: Surprise_

Kagome squealed in delight as she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck, nearly knocking him to the ground. She laughed and he smiled, as he breathed in her scent. He was barely able to get enough of her scent, now that he could breathe it in for real and it wasn't a dream.

He held his princess to his body gently as she laughed in joy. He ran his clawed fingers through her silken hair and breathed in her scent with his renewed demon senses. This, he would never get enough of this.

Kagome pulled back slightly much to his chagrin. She looked at him in wonder, "How?" That was all she could say, all she could ask.

He smiled at her, "The witch, Ashikaru, told me that I'd made a mistake. I'd scorned her and earned her hate and deserved whatever fate she set for me. She wanted me to be alone, unwanted, and unloved. She said that was the fate I'd set for her, so it was the one I deserved."

Sesshomaru's small smile turned into a frown as his explanation ended. He still had no idea why the witch hated him so much or why she felt it was her duty to make him suffer.

Kagome still looked confused, "But I don't get it, why a butterfly?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "Because, even though butterflies are considered beautiful, they are still part of the insect world, so people instinctively shy away from them. But they are also too beautiful for the insect world. They don't really fit in anywhere. My demon life span would have kept me alive as a butterfly forever."

He didn't have to continue for her to know what was meant with this. He would be alone and an outcast forever.

They were silent.

"Hey, hey! Kagome! Look who I found! They say they need to see you!"

Kagome looked up to see Shippo on top of the wall enclosing her garden. Before she could smile or respond to the young kitsune, six figures came over the wall.

_And here's your explanation chapter! To be honest I have no clue if this explanation is even true for butterflies. BUT it works to fit Ashikaru's intentions. Next up, before tonight! Chapter 47: Guest (in which we'll find out about those five figures, but ya'll probably already know...)_

_342 words!_

_Ta._


	47. Good

_Chapter 47: Good_

As soon as Kagome registered the face of one of the women, she ran from Sesshomaru's arms and enveloped the recognized woman in a crushing hug. The woman smiled and placed her hands softly on Kagome's back.

"You're alright, Kikyo!" Kagome said, she almost cried. All of this wonderful stuff was happening so quickly, in one day. Sesshomaru was free. Kikyo was alright. Kagome's happiness was overwhelming.

Kikyo smiled softly at the princess in her arms, "Yes, Kagome. I'm alright, thanks to you."

Kagome pulled back and beamed, "Nuh-uh. Don't thank me; Sesshomaru was the one who retrieved your soul. I just opened the bottle."

Attention was turned to the demon prince who's face gave nothing away.

"So this is where you've been hiding, ya bastard!" Inuyasha shouted and pointed at his half-brother.

"It's nice to see you as well, brother." Sesshomaru held back no distain in his voice.

"Hey," Kagome said, glaring at the man with adorable dog ears, "Watch your language! There are children here!" She gestured to Shippo and the tiny girl in white.

Before Inuyasha could retort, Kagura spoke, "Princess kagome, my name is Kagura. I am the Lady of the Winds. This is Kanna my sister. She is the Mistress of the Mirror. We need to see Lord Naraku, he's our brother."

They didn't need to tell her that she was in danger. She looked over to the shattered jewels of the bracelet he had forced onto her wrist and nodded.

_Oooh I almost forgot... 246 words! Next up- Chapter 48: Rage_

_Ta._


	48. Rage

_Chapter 48: Rage_

Ashikaru was beyond angered this time. She had been angry when the little princess refused to give her love to Naraku. But Kagome had undone every aspect of Ashikaru's plan to destroy the prince that had done her wrong.

Tears of rage streamed down her face as she pulled on her hair.

She mumbled, "No, he should be alone. He should suffer like I did. He should be left dejected and unwanted."

She glared at the far wall of her cave, her hands continued to shake as they pulled at her long black hair. Her hands stilled, as she came to a realization. "No, the winds have changed. The princess is the cause of it. She must suffer."

She stood, and dusted off her clothes, and walked over to the stump. She waved her hand over the liquid and a pleased looking Naraku appeared.

"Sister," his voice resounded through the cave, "I have successfully given the spelled bracelet to the princess. She will send away the butterfly as planned and then I will marry her tomorrow and your revenge will be complete!"

Ashikaru growled and slapped at the liquid. As it settled Naraku's head was turned slightly, a shocked look on his face, and a red hand print on his face.

"Sister, what is the meaning of this?" He said, breathlessly.

"You were _not_ successful," she growled through her teeth. "The princess's priestess power destroyed the bracelet! She freed that stupid prince." She frowned, and growled, and glared at her brother.

Naraku shrunk back a little.

Ashikaru closed her eyes and breathed in. When she opened her eyes she was still glaring. Rage was shining in her eyes.

"I'm coming."

_Oooh, Ashikaru is seriously ticked this time! I can't wait to see what I'll do next chapter!_

_280 words!_

_Next up- Chapter 49: Silence_

_Ta!_


	49. Silence

_Chapter 49: Silence_

There was silence for the rest of the afternoon. It had just been tale-time. Sesshomaru had told of his transformation, and how Kagome broke the spell. Inuyasha spoke of his time in the woods. Miroku and Koga jumped in to help explain whenever appropriate. Kikyo spoke of how she lost her soul, and once more thanked Sesshomaru for his help in returning it.

Kagura and Kanna told the group about their brother Naraku and their sister Ashikaru. Naraku had always been loyal to ashikaru. She was the oldest, and he always looked up to her. He shunned and ignored Kagura and Kanna, but simply adored Ashikaru. He had been completely destroyed when she died. He snapped at anyone and everyone. No one really knew the circumstances of Ashikaru's death. But Naraku always swore that someone had to pay. One day he disappeared. And so did Ashikaru's remains.

Their story ended when the sisters told the group of how they'd heard of princess Kagome's marriage to one Lord Naraku, and they just knew it was their brother. But they also knew that he would never do anything that didn't help his quest for revenge against those who'd caused Ashikaru's death. They knew immediately that Kagome was being targeted for a reason, so they'd hurried on Kagura's feather. Then there was the shadow, and they'd saved Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga. The rest, well, it had already been told.

Kagome sat silently after these tales had been told. She had nothing to add really, Sesshomaru had done most of it for her. She still had questions, but for now, it felt right to just be in silence.

Sesshomaru tensed at her side, and she turned to him. "What's wrong?" She whispered, trying not to break the perfect silence.

"Something's coming," he spoke in low tones.

Running was heard and Sango burst into the garden, paying no mind to the people she knew shouldn't be there.

"Princess! Get inside! There is something dark headed this way!"

Silence effectively broken.

_Somwthing this way comes... And yes, it was fully intentional that there was silence up until the last part. Hence the name 'silence'._

_335 words...Next up... Chapter 50: End_

_DUN DUN DAAAH!_

_Wait til ya see what I have in store! All your questions will be answered!_

_Ta!_


	50. End

_Chapter 50: End_

As the group ran through the hall Sango turned to her princess, "I know this isn't the time to ask, but just who are these people?"

Shippo held on to Kagome's shoulder and spoke for her, "I'm Shippo! The guy right there…" he pointed at Sesshomaru,"he's Sesshomaru. And the guy with the dog ears, who looks like him, is Inuyasha. Kagome says he has bad language." Shippo whispered the last part.

"I heard that runt!" Inuyasha said.

"The lady in priestess clothes, she looks like Kagome, but her name is Kikyo. She's Inuyasha's girlfriend. The guy running right behind to you, with his hand moving toward your butt, he's Miroku, a monk. Kagome says I shouldn't pick up on his bad habits."

Sango threw a deadly glare over her shoulder, and Miroku gulped while smiling innocently.

"The guy with the pony tail, he's Koga, the wolf prince. He and Inuyasha don't get along well. And the other two are Kagura, she's older, and Kanna, in the white, she's younger. They're the sisters of Lord Naraku, and they say he's bad news."

Sango sighed as she led the group around the corner, "Kagome knew it too."

"Yes, Sango. He may have saved me when I fell from that cliff, but he seemed like he couldn't be trusted." Kagome spoke evenly as she measured her breathing. She hoped they would be stopping soon.

They burst into the throne room, but stopped in their tracks. Naraku stood in the throne room with a beautiful woman at his side. The king and queen were gagged and tied to their thrones.

"Kagome, my darling, come here," Naraku said, holding his hand out to his fiancée, an evil glint in his ruby eyes.

Kagome whimpered, and Sesshomaru moved in front of her. Miroku pulled her back into a cocoon of protection. She was surrounded by Miroku to her right, Inuyasha to her front and Koga to her left. Sango stood behind her. The other women were more apt to protect themselves, and stood on the sides.

Sesshomaru glanced back to make sure his princess was safe, and then turned to face the so called _Lord_. "Your fight is with me, Ashikaru. Not with Kagome."

Ashikaru let out a shrill cackling laugh that pierced the hearts of all those in the room. Her glare turned to Sesshomaru, "The noble prince steps in to save his princess." She spoke in a mocking tone and stepped closer to the demon prince. "Tell me prince Sesshomaru, if your priestess princess dies, will you have need of me once more?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened marginally, then narrowed, "I have never met you before in my life."

Ashikaru cackled, "Oh, you stupid boy!" Her glare intensified with her pause, "So you think you can release someone from your service and then forget all about it! Well maybe this will help remind you of just who I am." She snapped her fingers.

Kagome disappeared from her cocoon of protection and disappeared. She reappeared in front of Naraku, pressed to his body, with a knife to her throat. A look of horror came over her face as she repressed the urge to scream.

Ashikaru giggled, "Oh, now we can have some fun!"

Inuyasha growled, "Give her back!"

Sesshomaru had bloodlust running through his veins and his eyes bled red. He was finally able to hold Kagome and have her hold him as a man. He was not about to give that up.

Ashikaru tutted, "Now, now Princey Sesshy, if you gor feral your precious princess will die where she stands."

Sesshomaru's eyes returned to gold, but that didn't make his expression any less murderous.

"Now," Ashikaru began, "once upon a time there was a young girl. She had the powers of a priestess but was born into a demon family. She had nowhere to belong. In the land of the west she was the most powerful priestess in a long time. She became the royal priestess. But one day it was said that the prince was marrying a princess who had priestess powers."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows drew together in confusion and anger.

"When this news came, the prince decided to cut his losses. He dismissed the demon priestess and sent her back to her hometown. She never made it, for she died like a dog, under the wheel of a carriage." Ashikaru's voice was dripping with anger. "I was that demon priestess. People called me a witch, but my aura was pink as well. You sent me away because you had no need for me. Then I was resurrected and had no need for you."

Kagome's eyes widened, she had heard of this revival spell once. A clay body with half a soul could bring any dead back. A tightening of Naraku's muscles told it that it had been he who'd revived her.

Ashikaru came to her brother's side, and stroked the princess's face before slapping it. She turned back to glare at the group who'd started at her show of violence.

"But this little princess, she ruined my plans. She had her devoted little butterfly retrieve the soul of the only western priestess that could oppose me, and then she ruined my brother's precious gift for her. Therefore, it is she that must die. She, and then the rest of you. And then I will claim this land as my own."

Kagome's eyes widened, "No!"

In the next moments, there was such a brilliant flash of light that everyone present had to shield their eyes. The demons jumped as far away as they could, feeling their doom within that light.

As quickly as the light came, it retreated back into Kagome. She stood there, breathing hard, looking down at the crumpled body of Ashikaru. She felt a sudden sense of compassion, and fell to her knees.

Ashikaru wept, "I… j-just wanted t-to be… needed."

Kagome pulled the top half of Ashikaru's body into her lap. Smoothing her hair to the side, Kagome kissed Ashikaru's forehead, "I know. I'm sorry."

She whispered this over and over again until the moment Ashikaru's breathing stopped, eyes closed, and half-soul flew to the sky.

Kagome set the body of the demon priestess on the ground and looked to her companions. Sesshomaru and the other demons returned from the other side of the room.

Kagome ran into Sesshomaru's outstretched arms and wept.

It was sometime later when wedding bells rang from the highest towers in the castle. From the great doors of the castle emerged two couples. Prince Sesshomaru and Priestess Princess Kagome were arm in arm as she smiled and her nodded to the well-wishers. He saved his smiles for her alone. Prince Inuyasha and Priestess Princess Kikyo walked alongside them as he sported a goofy smile and her smile was soft and small.

This was truly a day for happiness.

In the end Kagome received priestess training from the town priestess Kaede. Shippo was also adopted by the newly married princess. And Kagome made good on her promise of reprimanding the kids who'd bullied Shippo.

Inuyasha and Kikyo returned to the west, but promised to return. Kikyo had found a friend in Kagome. And while Inuyasha really did dislike his half-brother, he really did like his sister-in-law.

Koga returned to his own domain, saying that he had his own wedding to attend. Something about a violent red-headed princess.

Kagura and Kanna had been invited to stay for the wedding but had to decline. They had to return their severely wounded brother and dead sister to their home. But they did wish the two couples the best of luck.

As for Miroku and Sango, well they still fight as Miroku tries to feel her up. But his days of lechery were numbered, as his eyes never strayed from Sango.

Sesshomaru was pleased to find his one most treasured dream came true. The day after his wedding, he awoke and saw that dark hair and those pale shoulders.

Kagome awoke slowly, "Mmm, Sesshomaru… I love you."

Yes, it could truly be called a happily ever after.

_Big thank yous to: NollasBlack, Momo1991, darksilvercloud, The Mad Squirrel, Killercandycane, Tokahlia, Ravenmist88, ChihiroZaranai, blueeyedgirl07, LuciusBelyakov, Sabotage Inc, Seraphic Urbi, and all those without usernames!_

_You guys are the reason this story continued._

_It's almost sad that it's been a whole year and now this story is ending. now I've gotta work on other stories, and college, and oh boy..._

_Well, I have another Inuyasha story coming, The Miko and the Inu, it's an InuKag. _

_So thank you!_

_Ta! _


End file.
